Cops and Robbers
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Jessie has stolen Woody's hat, will he be able to catch her and get his hat back?


Cops and Robbers

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do own any and all original characters.

The Davis household was quiet, as it should be at nine o'clock in the morning with the little family of three out of the house: Mrs. Davis at work, Andy at school and Molly at day care. Not a soul should have been stirring in that house - well - except for Andy and Molly's toys.

They were slowly starting their day, setting up board games and deciding what they going to do while they waited for the family to come home.

"Hey, give that back!" Came a shout, breaking the serene silence. All toy heads turned to see Woody standing hatless, pointing an accusatory finger at Jessie who was holding his hat in her hands.

A devilish smirk appeared on Jessie's face before she answered him.

"Make me," She taunted and, before Woody could say anything else, she took off.

"Come here, you Little Missy!" Woody yelled, running after her.

Jessie ran under Andy's bed and Woody climbed up on top of it. As Jessie ran out from underneath it, Woody jumped down hoping to get the drop on her. He missed her by mere inches and landed in a very ungraceful pose. Snickering laughter began to fill the room from the other toys at Woody's expense. Jessie, in concern, momentarily paused and looked over her shoulder to make sure Woody was okay. The last thing Jessie wanted was for him to get hurt or broken. He was fine. Fuming and embarrassed, but fine. Scrambling to his feet, he took off after her again.

Jessie ran across Andy's room with Woody hot on her heels and gracefully leaped across the checkers board that Hamm and Mr. Potato Head had set up.

The etch-a-sketch drew her a perfect ten score. Woody tried to copy her moves, but ended up landing on the checkerboard, tripping and scattering the checker pieces everywhere.

"Woody!" Yelled both Hamm and Mr. Potato Head, annoyed.

"It's…Jessie's fault!" Woody said, getting up quickly. "Jessie, when I get my hands on you…"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jessie called merrily to him.

Toys scrambled out of Jessie and Woody's way as they continued to bolt through the room. Slinky narrowly avoided crashing into Jessie, only to have Woody try to jump over him and get his boot caught in one of his coils.

"W-Woody w-what d-do you think y-you're d-dong?" Slinky asked as Woody tried to shake himself free.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Woody demanded. "I'm trying to get free! Stretch out, will ya?"

"You're awfully clumsy today!" Jessie taunted.

"Yeah? Well…you're awfully hyper today!"

"Golly-Bob-howdy, Woody," Slinky said. "Even I could come up with something better than that!"

"Stay out of this!" Woody said, crossly. Once free of Slinky, Woody took off after Jessie once again. He pulled out his pull-strong hoping to lasso her but, as he cast it towards her, Jessie managed to dodge it.

"Sorry Rex," Woody said to the plastic green T-Rex toy that he was now currently tied to.

"Don't be," Rex said, cheerfully. "This is fun!"

"Woody! I'm shocked!" Jessie said. "You and Rex?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You know Rex ain't even my type!" Woody yelled as he untied his pull-string.

"It's because my arms are too little, isn't it?" Rex asked.

**_'Someone's poisoned the watering hole!'_** Shouted Woody's voice box. Flushed in expression, he ignored Rex and continued to chase Jessie down.

They raced around Andy's room at least another four times, Woody still unable to catch up with her.

"You are in so much trouble, Jess!" Woody yelled. "As soon as I catch you, I'm gonna…"

"Empty threats, empty threats!"

Suddenly, as Jessie ran, Buzz appeared in her line of vision. It didn't seem like he was going to be moving out of her way anytime soon.

_'Oh no!'_ Jessie thought. If she crashed into Buzz, then surely Woody would be able to catch up to her and get his hat back. Then her merry little game of 'Cops and Robbers' would be over far too quickly and she certainly didn't want that.

"Look out, Buzz!" Jessie shouted, hoping that the space toy would move out of her way. He didn't. Jessie was running too fast to stop, but luckily she was able to skid to the right and past Buzz.

_'Phew! That was a close one; I wonder why he didn't get out of the way? I swear sometimes Buzz is in a world of his own.'_

Buzz sighed; he'd been hoping that maybe Jessie would crash into him. He was also hopping that he could cool things down between Woody and Jessie before Woody got really mad at her. Why Jessie was risking getting into a big fight with Woody, Buzz had no idea. Surely she must know how bad Woody's temper can get? He was just never going to understand women.

While the cowgirl doll managed to avoid crashing into him, the same could not be said for the cowboy doll.

"Buzz!" Came Woody's warning cry - far too late. Woody crashed right into him, knocking them both on the ground.

"Woody! Get off me!" Buzz cried. Woody's nose was touching his and he could literally feel the awkward tension begin to waver between them both.

"Get out from underneath me!" Woody yelled.

"Woody! You and Buzz too?" Came Jessie's teasing tone. "I'm truly heartbroken."

"No, no!" Buzz protested. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Buzz - she's joking," Woody muttered, trying to untangle himself from Buzz.

"Hurry up, slow cowpoke! Your hat's mine until you get it back" Jessie said, swapping her hat with Woody's on her head.

"That's it! Now you've gone too far, Little Missy!" Woody said, sounding positively outraged. He went to lunge at her, but Buzz grabbed his leg holding him back.

"Hold it right there, buddy," Buzz said.

"Buzz! What are you doing?" Woody asked him.

"Look, Woody," Buzz said. "I think you need to cool down before you do something to Jessie that you might regret."

Woody looked at Buzz in shock. Did he really think that he would actually hurt Jessie for taking his hat? Was he crazy?

"Now I know Jessie taking your hat wasn't right, but…"

"Buzz, this is play," Woody told him.

"Play?" Buzz asked confused.

"Yes. This is how Jessie and I play with each other. It's…fun."

"Fun? But you seem so angry. I don't get it."

"Says the toy who comes with no accessories," Woody muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll let me go, I have a hat to get back!"

"Woody, do you want your hat back or do you want to wrestle with Buzz? Because, if you don't want it back, I think I could get some sewing scraps and turn this hat into a really pretty bonnet," Jessie told him.

"Don't you even think about it!" Woody yelled, breaking out of Buzz's grasp.

They ran out of Andy's room and into the hall.

"Move it or lose it, Bo!" Jessie yelled, rushing straight past Bo who stood in the hallway.

"Well, I never!" Bo said, charged as she stood back against wall to avoid being knocked over. She shook her head as her sheep began to cross the hall.

"Aw, **SHEEP!**" Woody yelled, spotting them in his way. Luckily for him, he was able to jump over them.

"How dare you use the word 'sheep' as a profanity?!" Bo yelled at him as he ran down the stairs after Jessie.

Once downstairs, Woody hurried to climb up the on sofa and stood back, getting what he considered to be a bird's eye view of the living room.

_'Now where is she?'_ He thought, looking around the room.

He looked down and saw Jessie standing behind the sofa looking around for him

_'Perfect!'_ Woody thought. _'Well, here goes nothing!'_ And, with that, he jumped off the sofa and onto Jessie.

"Woah!" Jessie cried as she and Woody collapsed to the floor and rolled under the sofa. Woody had Jessie successfully pinned underneath him.

"I believe, Little Missy, that I have caught you," Woody said with a smirk. "My hat, if you please?"

"You still haven't made me give it back to you," Jessie said, smiling at him.

"I have a way to do that," Woody grinned. Then, he planted his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Jessie placed Woody's hat back on his head as they kissed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Who says crime doesn't pay?" Jessie asked when the kiss broke.

"You know, you don't need to steal my hat for me to kiss you?"

"I know. But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah and you are the prettiest thief I've ever had to catch," Woody told her, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Woody?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay here for a little while?"

"Sure, but I thought you didn't like small, dark spaces?"

"I like 'em when you're with me," Jessie said, kissing him.

….

Buzz wasn't sure how long it had been since Woody and Jessie had left Andy's room and, suddenly, he wondered why it was so quiet. He didn't know whether to be worried or not.

"Why do you think they haven't come back yet?" Buzz asked Hamm.

"Well, Buzz, there are two possibilities. One, Woody still hasn't caught her, or two, he did."

"But why is it so qui…"

"Come back here with my hair ribbon, Woody!" They heard Jessie shout.

"Make me!" Came Woody's gleeful response.

And the game was on once again.

-The end-

A/N Needed to write some Woody/Jessie fluff. This story takes place in "Toys and Dolls". Hope you all enjoyed it! A/N


End file.
